Scarlet moon
by Joanna Davis
Summary: The war was on... I wanted to protect all those important to me... I had no idea what monsters could hide in people's souls...  Sequel to Golden Moon,


Scarlet moon

**This is a sequel to Golden moon, made for Nafsi-chan (hope you****'re happy!****). The action takes place when the war was already on.**

**Hinata's P.O.V:**

"Let go of me, Kiba! I can fight as well as you can!"

"Don't be stupid, Hinata! You have to get somewhere safe!"

"No!"

"He's right, you should go somewhere safe…"

"Not you too, Naruto…" I said, looking into his sad concerned blue eyes.

We were already in full war. Madara's troops were assaulting us from a long time and the number of injured shinobi was overwhelming. Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sama and Sakura-san were already outnumbered by the hurt ones to be treated.

The rest of us were fighting as well as we could. But still, they were too many! All the other hidden villages were under assault and couldn't send us reinforcements.

It's been six months since I've been carrying Naruto's child, and I was sure if I died he could survive if someone took care of him.

"I'll fight!" I snarled at them, putting my hands protectively around my belly. "What will happen if you all died? What would Minato think of me? A coward who decided to save her own life instead of helping? Is this how you want a boy to remember his mother?"

"If you fight, there may be no boy to remember you as a mother."

"…"

"Don't."

But not even the kiss that used to make me melt could change my mind.

I was going to fight, and no one could make me stay out of this! My friends, my comrades, my family, they were all there! How could I stay out of this?

**As they all get back on the battlefield, Hinata encounters Madara:**

"Are they that desperate, they make a pregnant woman fight?" he chuckled when he saw me standing in front of him.

"No! I fight because I want to! And I'll defeat you!"

"Optimistic girl we've got here… not anymore!"

His visible eye turned red and as everything around me. A genjutsu. My Byakugan was nothing compared to his Eternal Mangekyo. Instinctively my hands were around my belly, as to protect Minato. The moon that shined above my head was scarlet red. As blood.

"So there is someone else in there, right?" he chuckled, knocking in my belly. I wanted to get away, not let him touch my little boy, but I saw I was chained.

"How can you do this, destroy everyone and everything just for your own sake? You're a monster!"

"I prefer sadistic…" he sneered plunging a sword in my belly. I heard a cry of a baby shatter the silence of the night along with my cry.

'It's an illusion, nothing really happened in reality, Minato is safe, nothing happened to him…' kept repeating to myself under my breath.

"An illusion, you say? Are you sure?" Madara said, reaching to get something from my pierced body. I watched in horror as he took a small baby from me. How was this even possible? The baby was all bloody and his stomach was pierced too. "This is your baby. This is how you killed him." he said, taking the sword from my body and getting ready to slash the baby's neck.

An illusion, just an illusion… but he looked so much like Naruto! He had my eyes and his hair… And his eyes were staring at me as like accusing me of everything happening to him.

"No! Leave him alone, kill me instead!" I yelled.

"Really? If that's what you wish…"

And the next thing I knew was blackness around me.

When I woke up, I was in a dark place and Naruto was staring down at me with a concerned face. First I cringed away, thinking he was Madara, but then I realized he was the one I loved and threw my arms around him.

"It was horrible! I…I saw how he killed our child… and I told him to kill me instead! And he killed me for the next 72 hours… It was horrible… I kept dying over and over again… And all I could think about was that it could happen in the reality too…"

"There, there… it was just an illusion…"

"I won't fight anymore! I want Minato to grow up, and I want you to watch over him! Promise you won't die!"

"I promise."

And I knew he'd stay with me forever.

**Longer than the other one, but Madara's illusion was to be described. Sorry for the sadistic parts… I had to do it for the plot to work.**

**Thx for Gonyonomaru for writing a story that inspired me… =)**

**Thx for reading!**

**R&R!**


End file.
